Gardenia Braves the Fear
by cleo01
Summary: Gardenia discovers the terrible secret of the Old Chateau... Gardenia's POV. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, setting ETC. I do not own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon.


Gardenia Braves the Fear.

So, I looked up at the Old Chateau, it was dark, scary and forbidding. Using cut, I entered slowly into the garden. This had been my task to explore the Old Chateau. Being the grass – type gym leader of Sinnoh and that the gym was right next to Eterna Forest didn't help either. I'm scared of ghosts, always have been. So now, as I'm entering the scariest house in Sinnoh that even the bravest of explorers have run out, screaming of, you could have imagined how I felt. My long fingers touched the ice – cold door knobs, turning them so I could enter the house of horrors.

When I entered the door slammed behind me. I jumped out of my skin. I tippy-toed, I only had to find the Old Gateau and get back out again- alive. Not a hard task? WRONG! This stuff was super rare and was supposedly made at the Old Chateau ages ago when it was still a hotel. I still don't understand why the other Gym Leaders, the Elite Four and the Champion are _so _desperate to have the Old Gateau. But Cynthia, the champion, loves finding out about Sinnoh's history and little is known about the Old Chateau, so maybe she wants to uncover the secrets of the Old Chateau? I don't know. One thing that I REALLY want to know is why they picked me to do this task when all the other Gym Leaders seemed really enthusiastic to do this task and I wasn't so, they picked me! It doesn't make sense.

So first of all I entered the corridor closest. Creepy paintings stared at me as I quickly but quietly walked down the corridor. If the hotel was still up and running, I would_ not _stay in it. I opened the door to the first room. It must have been damp in there at one point as there was mould on the walls near the ceiling. Old-looking curtains hung on the windows. I walked over to the window and looked out. I cleaned it with the corner of my poncho so I could see out of it. I saw Eterna Forest. I remembered how many times I stood outside the Old Chateau saying that I was going to explore it but chickened out at the last minute. For some reason, the Old Chateau had a sad feel to it.

I went into every room in the corridor they were pretty much the same except for one. I entered the room and there was just a T.V that was staring. I looked at it for a few minutes and walked away. Suddenly I turned round to see a `thing' grab my foot. I fell to the floor. It dragged me towards the T.V. I hung onto the T.V frame for dear life as my legs and hips had disappeared into the T.V. I then couldn't hold onto the frame for any longer. I started to disappear into the T.V. This was it I thought. No one might even bother looking for me. My Gym Leader post would be put up in Eterna City. No doubt about it. Someone would apply for it and would become the new Gym Leader for Eterna City and I would be forgotten forever. No wonder why not much is known about the Old Chateau. At one point only my hand was left outside the T.V. Suddenly I felt a warm hand grasp mine. Then, whoever it was, tried to pull me out. I could feel the `thing' trying to pull me back in but whoever it was was much too strong.

The next thing I could remember was looking up at the ceiling to see Maylene peering over me.

"Gardenia, you're ok!" She said with a sigh of relief.

Then I realised I must have passed out.

"I remember your face at the meeting about going into the Old Chateau, so I thought I should make sure you're ok. When I got here I went to the first corridor where the hotel rooms were. When I entered the corridor, I saw a strange light. I went to see what it was; I saw a hand, which was ice-cold, coming out of the T.V." Maylene explained.

I then hugged her to say thanks.

"But, I still haven't got the Old Gat- -." I said but then something purple caught my eye behind Maylene in a dark, cobwebbed corner.

"Gardenia? Are you ok?"Said Maylene.

I ran over to the corner and, even though there were cobwebs, I grabbed the Old Gateau.

"I've- - I've got it!" I said.

"Great! Now let's get out of here!"Said Maylene, who even though she is super tough, was starting to look creeped out now by the Old Chateau.

So, when we got outside, I started thinking:

"What if they think I'm mad?"

"Maylene?" I said quietly. "What do I tell the league council? If I tell them the truth, they'll think I'm mad!"

"Just tell them. I went in and found the Old Gateau. Throw in a few big words and you'll be fine." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. I was glad to have conquered a fear.

Except now I'm terrified of ...


End file.
